Romeo
by Down and Beaten
Summary: What would you do if you fell in love with someone that, your just being near to them could get them killed? In this tale the main Characters must find ways to cope with parents, bullies, & other things.
1. Till I Collapse

**~Hello again I'm sorry for not being able to write as fast as some people would like but I cain't decide on the name for this story. In the notebook it is called Romeo but it is based on the song 'Leader of the Pack' by the Shangri-Las. Anywho I've got the first part of the story written and just have to find the time to type it all up plus expand some so it fits ya'll criteria. **

**Sam~**

**Based on the Song 'Leader of the Pack' by Shangri-Las (look it up on youtube!)**

As I sit on the roof over my room, I decide I need to get away. After I pack my bag and leave a note to the 'parents,' I climbed out the window, walked down the roof only to climb down the tree in the backyard. Then finally after the fifteen minute walk to the park, I came to the tree house my _real _dad and I built before the _accident_.

Sometime before dawn I hear someone wondering around. I realized this guy, I could tell it was a guy by his silhouette, was in grave danger 'cause everyone knows the '_tough'_ kids prowl the park after dark. So I climbed down and ran after him.

After talking him into coming back to the tree house with me, I asked him what the hell he was thinking?

"Wait! Where am I?" He asked.

"You are in the park by 43rd street and judging by the ways you talkin', you'd best be stayin' here with me til mornin'. Then I'll walk you to the line. Okay? If Sal or Drew had found ya before I did, you'd have been screwed, until help came **if** it had come!" I ranted at him.

"Well if a guy like _me_ is in **sooo** much trouble, what about a girl like _you_? Why are you not in danger?" He asked so seriously. I had to laugh at him!

After I stopped laughing I explained to him "Ah, I knew you would ask me that. You see I'm from this part of town, born and raised, so when my dad died I thought I would have to find someone to protect me. I soon realized why my dad had made me spend two hours ever Sunday afternoon throwing punches and kicks at him since the time I turned four. Sal and Drew both are tough but they both have been beat enough times for them to realize mot to mess with me. My mom remarried but neither of them can be considered a parental figure. Even when my mom and dad were together my dad was the one who looked out for me. My mom was too busy partying with co-workers to realize she even had a daughter. What about you? You have heard my story now I think I should be able to hear yours.

He took a deep breath and explained to me in a soft voice, "Well we have similar stories but I never knew my father. My mother left him so that my grandparents wouldn't cut her out of their will. Then she tells me that he died in a car accident. He was drunk and hit another car. Any ways, I never really knew my father but my mother was never around either. I have had twenty-eight nannies because, now I'm quoting exactly what I heard them tell my mother, 'He is the devil child.' Or even 'He is worse than the ones I watch on the other side of town.' I loved seeing how fast I could get them to leave then by age eight my mother gave up on it all together. She sent me to the private school uptown. I can't really fit in with any of them though. I've always been a let down to her."

As the sun rose I learned more and more about him. After he finished with everything including how he got so far in our territory, turned out he didn't have a death wish he just got lost because his mother had come home from work to find him outside rather than inside studying his school work. I told him, "Come on I'll walk you back to the line because my mom is going to do the same thing she does every Saturday morning and the last thing I need is for King to see me and an uptowner in my house." Then under my breath I added "He might actually start the fight this time."

"So how far away is this line and what exactly is it?" He asked looking so confused I didn't even bother to ask if he was serious.

"Oy! Vey! I'll explain on the walk. It will take us about forty minutes anyways and that is only if we don't run into anyone to give us trouble." I said as I climbed down from my home.

"Okay I'm coming but if I fall you have to catch me!" He said as he slowly came down the tree. "How the hell did you get me to come up there with you last night? I'm a horrible tree climber!"

"Didn't you know when your life is being threatened you can do things you thought were impossible?" I asked as he reached the ground beside me. "See you made it down fine!"

**~Okay Guys that is the first chapter of the newest story if you have any idears let me know. I'll try to work them in. Classes take too long so I have NO idear when the next bit will come out. I'm working on this part while on a plane so… TTFN!**

**Sam~**


	2. Not Afraid

**~ Hey Guys I'm having a ruff time right now plus it is almost the end of the year again so… Here is the next Chapter. If you have read the 1****st**** chapter and have been waiting for me to finish, well I would say sorry but I won't be sincere. This is the walk to the 'line' ~ **

So as I walked along with this guy, _hmmm I should probably find out his name._ "Hey I don't think I ever caught your name?"

Your know him being the smartass he is, he replied "You know I don't think you did either. So what is _your_ name?"

"Fine my name is Darrian. We don't need to know each others last names. Now what is your name?" I replied frowning.

"Okay Darrian, I have to say I'm going to agree with you on the whole last name thing. My name is Matthew, but please, please call me Matt. I'm not religious and I hate my last name so…" He replied frowning at the ground.

"Oh You asked what the line was and to explain what it is to you. Do you really not know where the line is?" I said as we came out of the park.

"Ummmm… Yeah I didn't know there was a line so…"

"Okay, This is going to take sometime to explain. Okay so to start with, you have the Townies. They are the group of kids on your side of the line that fight and drink and their parents don't care what they get into because they have enough money to get them out of trouble. Then we are not a 'gang' per say but the Townies call us the Rebels. We, being the kids on this side of the line, fight and drink and have nobody to care 'bout what we do, we are just street kids. We either make alliances or get killed or you try you hardest to stay the hell away from all of it." I explained.

As I took a breath to continue he stopped me by saying "And where do you fall in that? Are you making alliances, or trying to stay out of it? You are unquestionably still alive so…"

"Okay So I'm not really either. I'm the one that nobody will mess with thus making me the one everybody wants to make an alliance with."

"Do you have any?" I swore under my breath this was not a conversation we should be having because if one of the townies or rebels saw us talking he would be in serious trouble.

So doing the same thing I do to my mother when she gets into those few mothering moments I said "I thought you wanted to hear about the line?"

"Okay, sorry I got side tracked."

"Anyways, like I was saying. The line has been there for as long as the rivalry has. The line tells you where is safe and where it is not. For example, who is your best friend?"

"Umm… probably Jake."

"Okay say your friend Jake came out looking for you and wondered over the line. If Sal or Drew or, ewww, King found him they would assume he was a townie and beat the living shit out of him. Rebels fight first and ask questions later. Then Townies hit you just enough to take you back to Marcelo without too much fighting. Then Marcelo asks the questions, if Marcelo is not happy with you or your answers, _Then_ your screwed." I shrugged, like the fact that you could have the living shit beaten out of you in a moments notice was just a part of everyday life.

"Oh, God Darrian, I know I was rebuked when I was little. My nanny was watching me and I wandered off and ended up over here somewhere and the nanny freaked when she found me. I knew that something was different about the two sides but I have never seen things like this before." He looked at me like I was a gift from the greater forces, if you believe in those things.

I stopped when I realized we were right at the line. "M'kay, Matt this is where you go home and we don't meet again."

I started to turned and walk away but he had different idears. He grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him again.

"You make me feel some of my strongest feelings. I want to see you again. Please tell me some place where we can meet." He implored.

"No, I will not be responsible for you becoming involved in this stupid activity. You don't understand, because of who I am if I step over that line either half of the Townies are going to be on me or half of the Rebels are going to come 'rescue' me."

"But I don't care if you pull me into it. I'm already a huge target to the people who know who I really am. Just like you, because of who I am the rest of the Rebels would kill me in a heartbeat as soon as they found out who I am. But you've already told me that no one will mess with you, so why would my bro… Marcelo come after you?"

"Wait… Wait… Wait… You just said you are **hated **among the Rebels and almost called Marcelo **your brother**, didn't you?" I looked over at him and he looked like he was going to deny it but I stopped that. "If want even a little bit of a chance with me you'll tell me the truth."

"Yes" He sighed "It is true, I'm hated by everyone on your side and 'feared' by everyone on mine."

There was an awkward pause. Then he breathed, "So would you be willing to go on a date with me?"

"Okay… Hold Up, Did I really just say I would go on a date with a guy who spent the first six hours I've spent with him lying to me?"

"Really I didn't lie to you per-say… I just didn't tell you the whole truth. Like I didn't say I had a brother but I also didn't say I didn't." He quipped.

"Yes I'll meet you here tomorrow. I know a little place we can go and get a bite to eat. And we won't have to worry about the gangs because the owner and my dad were good friends and she doesn't allow that kinda shit in El Restaurante." I said with a smile.

"Okay So how about tomorrow at 8:00 pm here and we'll go to the restaurant and get dinner?" He requested.

"M'kay Have a good day, considering it is 9:30."

**~Hey Guys I finally had time to finish this chapter for ya'll. Hope you liked it. I passed all of my classes (one D but other than that A's and B's). The more Reviews I get the faster I'll write. TTFN! Sam~**


	3. Almost Famous

**~ Hey Guys, I'm working on this Chapter but I had a week off in Kentucky. Loved getting to know lets of people from Philly. Sorry I've not gotten stuff up earlier. ~**

Darrian walked slowly back to the house she lived in. It was not really her home. She just used the running water and electricity. Before she could make it all the way home, King and Drew both stepped out before her.

"Where have you been? Your mother has been worried sick 'bout you." Drew stepped up to grab my arm.

"Why the fuck would she care now? I mean the only reason she asks for you to look into what I do is because she doesn't want to lose the Lesko family name. I'm the only one who should have the fucking rights to his name!" I shouted as I spun out of their reach and walked away.

"Darrian! Darrian! D!" King shouted from behind me. I ignored him though and kept running faster and closer to _her_ house.

I got home in about 10 minutes running. They were standing in the front hall waiting. "Guess who just called me to tell me that they saw you earlier this morning."

"Hmmm… I don't know…Santa Clause!" I said in my most sarcastic voice.

"DON'T you dare talk to your mother like that!" The 'man' who calls himself my step-father bellowed at me.

"I ain't allowed to talk to who like that? I don't see anyone that even closely relates to a mother figure around here!" I screamed back into his face. "I am going to my room if you have reason to talk to me, don't." I said in the one voice that everyone townies and rebels alike knew would get them hurt if they didn't listen.

Neither of them said anything to me as I walked up to my room. I climbed out onto the roof again. I hung out on the roof until Gib came up. He used the tree at the other side of the house to come up because he knew the only way to get to me would be by the roof.

I guess I should explain who Gib is and why he knows so much about me and my life. Anyways, Gib is three years younger than me. One night I was out walking by the railroad tracks when I came up on a fight. It was two on one. Gib's older brother, Jeff, was fighting off two townies that had crossed onto our side at some point. I ran to help Jeff out. When the townies saw me coming one took off like a bat out of hell, while the other pulled out a knife and stabbed Jeff. As I ran to help Jeff, the other boy ran off. Jeff died that night in my arms and his last wish was for me to keep a special eye on Gib. Jeff told me that Gib would get himself into trouble again and go looking for his killer, but he knew that 1) Gib wouldn't disrespect me even if it was something he wanted to do. 2) Nobody would mess with or hurt Gib if he was under my wing.

I was brought back to the present when Gib touched my shoulder. "Hey, You okay? You seem kind of out of it."

I replied "Yeah I was flashed back to _that_ night." A dark look passed over Gib's face. "NO! Don't even start with me tonight; I'm not in the mood to argue with you over why you're not allowed to go find out who did it. I told you later, we will both go. It is not safe for you."

"But I brought you dinner and I ." He looked down and started digging through his back to lay food out between us on the roof.

"YOU DID _WHAT_?" I screeched when I deciphered what he had said.

"Okay I knew you would be mad but take a deep breath and let me explain." He took a deep breath himself and launched into an explanation of his actions. Including how he had found the phone number in _the phone book_ and so he called and talked Marcelo into seeing the two of us.

"Did you stop to think that it might be a trap? That Marcelo is just going to kill us when we get there." I asked, silently seething.

"Look he was really distracted and near the end of the call someone in the back ground said that _he_ had been found over by the line and was demanding to talk to him." Gib gave me a look that said 'please can we go…'

"Fine, what time?"

"9:00 He said that if we were late we might as well not even come."

**~~ BREAK IN TIME JUMP AHEAD TO 8:30 PM ~~ **

We walked across the line and got about two blocks before two guys and a girl stopped us and asked what we thought we were doing. I stepped forward before Gib could mouth off. "We came to talk to Marcelo. He knows we are coming."

The younger of the guys stepped forward and said "You lie! There is a feast tonight and he would never tell the likes of you to come." The oldest one held up one of his hands to stop the others before they could jump us.

"You know what I think? I think this is Lesko. I think we should take her to him."

"But…"

"SCILENCE! DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS?" He made to grab me but I was too fast for him and side stepped grabbing his arm and twisting.

"You" I look over to the younger one that had first spoken "If you knew what was good for you, you would've listened when he said my name the first time. How old are you kids? All of you names and ages as we walk." They knew I meant business so they did as I told them.

The girl was the one to do the intros. "I'm Bri **(Pronounced BREE)**. I'm 14. The younger boy is Nate. He is 12. And that there is Adam. He is second in command and is 18."

"Good, Ya'll know me as Ko and this here is G." I shot Gib a look as he started to open his mouth. He shut it as he saw my look. Adam looked over at me then motioned to the house in front of us. It was three stories, white and had enough room for everyone I knew to fit inside. We walked inside after Bri and Nate.

"So what's the cause for the party? Marcelo finally get that stick out of his a…"

"I wouldn't finish that statement if I were you and no It appears the rebels are falling down on the job." Nate laughed out.

"What do you mean?" I growled in my meanest voice. I may not like being part of the rebels but that didn't mean I was going to let them talk shit about us.

"I mean his brother wondered across the line and ya'll didn't do shit about it!" I started to swear under my breath. Helping Matt is messing with the gang.

We were pushed into a dining hall full of townies. Marcelo stood up from the end of the head table. "What is the meaning of this?"

I answered as sarcastically as possible "Why don't you remember tell us to come talk to you tonight at 9:00?"

A look of realization passed over his face. "Ok come in. Matt, Adam, Em, you will come with us into the other room to 'talk'."

Matt stood up and a look flashed across his face before he pulled a mask into place. He followed Marcelo into the next room over. Gib and I followed behind the two of them.

Once we all got inside with the door shut, Marcelo turned to us and crossed his arms taking on the same closed off look I had on. "Talk" was the only thing he said before turning and grabbing a chair for himself. Gib looked over to me, I tipped my head and he got three chairs. He set two across from Marcelo and took one over for Em to sit in. He motioned for her to sit but she just looked at him.

"Look" I said to Em, "It is how he was raised. G was taught women sat down before men did and if you don't sit he won't." She gave one look at Marcelo before pulling the chair farther from him and sitting down.

"Ok let's get this started" Marcelo said as everyone else sat down in the 'circle'.

Gib looked over at me, looking for approval to start. I nodded my head slightly and he stated in a small voice "We… I need your help." Adam snorted in amusement.

"What would make you think I would help you?"

"One of your…" I stopped him by placing my hand on his shoulder. I knew he would need to be delicate with this if he wanted help.

"Look One of your people, a guy, killed his brother. G here is set on finding out who it was. I can tell you a description of both boys if that will help or if you have heard anything around…" I trailed off not knowing what to expect. Marcelo nodded his head and Matt leaned forward to whisper in his ear something.

"Okay." I looked at him. "Give me the date and description and the persons will be dealt with."

"Umm.. Hold on here you want us to believe that you the _leader_ is going to 'take care of' someone just because two rebels said he did something?"

"Do you doubt me? I will call them in hear if you want me to, so that you can see there punishment."

Before I had a chance to speak up Gib voiced his opinion "YES!" Em and Adam both raised an eyebrow at him saying this.

Em was the one to voice her confusion though, "Why would you speak out of turn like that?"

"What do you mean?" Gib asked back.

She glanced over at Marcelo and Matt before talking again "I mean, is speaking out of turn not condoned in your 'gang'?"

Gib looked over at me looking very confused. So I spoke up again "We do things differently then you guys do. I am here as a referee to make sure G doesn't do anything stupid seeing as he is so young." Gib glared at me openly. So to show I still had control I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Okay give me the description then." Marcelo said to try and keep the order.

**~Okay guys. I'm doing good I've already got half of chapter 4 written! I'm feeling a little sick so I didn't want to go out and get anyone else sick too. Sam ~ **


	4. Sing For The Moment

**~Hey Okay Here is Chapter 4 sorry about the crazy side trip we are taking but I felt like Darrian had to be doing something while she was waiting for their date. ~**

I looked over at him then said in a slow clear voice "It started out as two guys when I first came up but as soon as one of them realized who I was he took off. The other one, this was three months ago by the way, had long brown hair and I couldn't see his eyes but he was taller then Jeff so I did say between 6' 8 and 7'. Not heavy but not thin either like a soccer player build. Oh, I don't know what kind of help this is but his initials are W. Z. M."

Matt's eyes got real big and he lean down again to talk to Marcelo. Then Marcelo nodded his head and Matt got up and left the room. Marcelo looked me in the eyes and said in a quiet voice "Matt will bring him back. If you would move the chairs and put them back up." Gib stood up quickly and got both mine and Em's chairs before putting them away along with his.

Marcelo looked at me "How old is he? I know you have an age limit on who can be involved."

"He is 13 but he is also a special case. Jeff asked me with his last breath to take care of him. To keep him from doing this." I waved my hands around to show what I meant. "I couldn't talk him out of it. Actually when he brought me dinner tonight he told me he was coming with or without me. So what was I to do? Let my promise go or walk _WILLINGLY_ into enemy territory." He had walked up beside me while I was talking so I threw my arm over his shoulders.

Matt came back in before anything more could be said and the guy from three months ago walked in behind him. Matt went to stand behind Marcelo and W.Z.M. came and knelt a few feet in front of Marcelo. Marcelo made a noise of approval and the boy rose slowly. "Will, do you recognize the lady standing over there?" He looked over at me and I saw him start to shake as he nodded his head. "_YOU WILL ANSWER ME WHEN ASKED A QUESTION! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"_ Marcelo screamed at the guy.

"Yes, sir. I do know of her. I don't know her personally." He said hesitantly.

"Do you know why she is here?"

"No, sir?"

"She is here because you broke a rule. Do you remember which rule you broke? It was about three months back…"

"Y-Yes, S-S-Sir."

"Em, OUT! You are a lady and will leave us." Marcelo ordered.

"Em, take G here with you." I said and gave Gib a little push towards her.

"D. No I…" I cut him off before he could say much more.

"No! You hear me! You are too young. You are not even supposed to be part of this kind of thing yet. You will respect what I say when I give you a direct order. Do you understand?" I said all of this in a voice that even dad would have been wary of.

"Yes, ma'am." He made a motion to follow Em out the door.

"Nicely handled" Marcelo commented. I just shot him a look that said 'if you were not helping me…'

Marcelo turned to Will. "Will, turn to Ko and tell her your full name. Then tell everyone left in the room the rule you broke."

Will turned to me and with his head down at his chest he stated "My name is William Zachary Mitchell. I broke the three rules. 1) Don't follow a Rebel over the line; it is most likely a trap. 2) Never do rounds in less then three. 3) No killing, if they need to be dealt with bring them back to Marcelo."

"Do you know the punishment for these three rules?" Marcelo asked in a 'sweet' voice.

"No, S-Sir."

"Adam, since neither William nor Ko here know the punishment please tell them." Marcelo ordered.

"1) you get left on the rebel side of the line. Usually tied to a tree or pole or something like that. 2) 5 lashes and finally 3) has been dealt with by death nine times out of ten." Adam stepped back and bowed his head in respect.

Marcelo stepped around the group and brought out a sword. I glanced over at the boy. He looked like he was only fifteen or so.

Marcelo told him to kneel down and when Will had done that Marcelo brought back the sword to kill him. I knew this is not what Jeff would have wanted so I took a fast step between the two, which caused Matt and Adam both to take in a sharp breath. "Stop." I spoke with all the strength I could.

"Move out of the way." Marcelo said through gritted teeth.

"No"

"I said move out of the way."

"No! This is not what Jeff or G would want!" I yelled in his face. Then in a calmer voice "Look put the sword down and we can talk about the punishment but I will not let you kill this poor boy in cold blood."

Marcelo looked at me, looked me in the eyes and saw that he could not scare me and slowly put the sword down and put it back into its sheath. "Fine what do you think would be an acceptable punishment?"

"I don't know but death is not one of them. Also if you leave him tied anywhere on our side he'll be better off dead." I replied turning to look at Will. "You really didn't know he would die did you?" He shook his head. "I have an idea!" I laughed while the others looked at me like I'd lost it.

"What now?" Marcelo asked sounding exhausted.

"He can just come home and see how G lives for the day!" I turned around and shouted "**GIBBY"** Again all of the people in the room looked at me like I had lost my mind. Then not even twenty seconds later Gib and Em came in through the door.

"You called?"

"Yep, how would you feel about a sleepover?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"What are you thinking about? Wait… I don't want to know what you did." Gib shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever Bro. If Marcelo here will finally say yes I think you are going to have Will here follow you around till I drop him at the line tomorrow."

"How do I make sure he comes back to me?" Marcelo asked "I mean he is one of the best…"

"Let's think about this, who is the most feared person in town?" I turned to Gib "whose floor do you sleep on almost every night for the last two years?"

Gib turned to look at Marcelo "D is feared by everyone but your highest ranking. Hell even King knows not to mess with her… I've slept on her floor EVERY night for the last two years. Even when Jeff was living, both of us slept of her floor. What she is trying to subtitle trying to tell you is that he is going to have the two highest rebels around him till he comes home tomorrow. He will be fine."

"Fine… Will, you are going with these two you will come straight to me when you get back tomorrow afternoon or night whenever she sends you back. You best listen to her cause you owe her your life right now." Marcelo pushed him toward the door and basically dismissed us.

The three of us walk out and walked down the road. When we reached the line I saw Drew waiting on our side.

"Oh you bring me a toy, Dare?" Drew asked.

"No I brought this boy here to show him how this side works. So I swear if you say anything that he can take back to Marcelo, you best get the hell out of my town." I told Drew as he took a couple of steps toward us. He held up his hand in surrender and backed away not turning so his back we toward us until he was a good six or seven yards from us.

**~~ Time Jump Later That Night (all three are out on the roof talking) ~~**

"So D, What are you doing tomorrow?" Gib asked giving me a look.

"Hang out with you two, then walk him back to the line at the latest of 8:30. Why are you asking me?" I was wary of his motives.

"Well let's see… where to start with that question?" He asked shooting me a look. "Let's start with the fact that you have clothes laid out on the end of your bed. Then there is the fact that they are light wash jeans and a shirt Liza bought you. Then there is also the fact that you were very specific in when _you _were walking this guy back to the line. What do you have to say for yourself and who are you going to meet?"

"What does the fact that she has clothes picked out or the fact of what she is wearing tomorrow have to do with anything!" Will asked sounding confused.

"Ok to start with I happen to be meeting someone later tomorrow night. _If you follow me I will hurt you, do you understand me Gib?_ No you are not finding out who either. Second Liza is my wanna-be mom. She buys me clothes that are either given away to other kids down the road or stuck in the bottom of my closet. Her and the Step-loser _(thankz House of Night books)_ buy my stuff to make up for not being my dad. Next the clothing is not what I usually wear. I'm almost always in a black T-shirt and then dark or black jeans." I said before Gib could confuse Will anymore.

"I have a question." Gib said after a couple minutes. "Where are we staying tonight? You don't want to show him the 'house,' do you?" Will looked over at me confused again.

"No I don't. No offence." I looked over at Will. "But we are going to stay here. I'll just have to deal with Liza and _him_ as they come." Just my luck at that time Liza and Paul pulled up in Paul's truck, I was not far enough back that they must have seen me because in less than two minutes both of them were banging on my door yelling for me to 'open the door before the police get involved.' I laughed and went to sit on my bed. I motioned for Will to sit the bed with me and Gib to open the door. As soon as Gib had the door open a crack it flew open and they both came bursting in.

"DARRIAN GABRIELLA LESKO! YOU EXPLIAN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!" Paul yelled. I laughed and climbed off the bed to stand right in front of him and my 'mother'.

"I saved a kids life today _mom _I thought you would be happy to feed him for twenty-four hours so that he could go home to his Madre and two younger sisters, not to mention the fact that he is the only male in the house. His mom wasn't lucky enough to find someone to take his fathers place. He has to go out and work and go to school on the days he is not working. Mom look at him he is the same age as Gibby here." I broke down 'crying' on Gib's shoulder until I heard.

"Fine he can stay for tonight then he goes home tomorrow." They turned and walked out of the room and slammed the door. Gib tapped my shoulder and I turned around laughing my head off. Will looked at me like I was off my rocker.

"I don't get you. I don't have a mom or two sisters. I have a younger brother that relies on me for everything but you just came up with some shit off the top of your head!" Will looked at me awed.

"It was whatever; we do it all the time. Come on I'm hungry let's go get some food. Gib where do you want to go? I chose last time and Will doesn't know what there is around here." I said explaining my thoughts as I went.

"Whatever is open at…" he glanced over at my alarm clock. "Midnight."

"Ok you know what I think the Corner Grill is open till one or something like that." I answered.

We all went out and got some supper… A midnight snack.

**~So I found out yesterday that I'm dyslexic. Not sure how this changes things but my Lit. teacher said it was why I can't spell. So hope you had fun reading this and I'll try to have chapter 5 up relatively soon!  
~Sam**


End file.
